


Chocolate

by weareunderthesameskies (OliviaNMaestro)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, idk man, mhmhmm chocolate tho, smoopy kissing yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaNMaestro/pseuds/weareunderthesameskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets up to make chocolates. Dean joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

There was a sweet scent that glided through the air.

It curled around, slipped through the door cracks and through the whizzing ventilation systems, engulfing the entire bunker with an enriching smell.

Dean’s nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned softly, taking another whiff of the air. He looked down his chest and watched the gentle rise and fall of the blankets. After staring into the air for a beat, he untangled himself from the sheets and slipped in his soft slippers.

The hunter stretched his back with a lazy yawn, echoed by a satisfying crack. He then shuffled towards the door, grabbing a tee on the way, and followed the sweet aroma 

He winced as he entered the kitchen, the harsh light burning his eyes.

He recognized the mass bundle of dark hair.

“Cas,” he mumbled. “The hell are you doing?”

Castiel, or actually, it should just be Cas by now, didn’t turn around. He was busy as the counter, obviously very occupied by his little project.

“I am making chocolates.”

“Really?” asked Dean. He shuffled closer to look over Cas’ shoulder. “At 4 am?” 

He took another deep breath and felt the addictive smell seep up and breathed out heavily (against Cas’ ear causing the man a small shiver down his spine). 

“Yes. I felt like it.”

Dean smacked his mouth and stepped around Cas to stand beside him and admire the work instead. Cas was standing with a bowl of warm chocolate sauce and was dipping little balls of something else, and placing them delicately on a plate next to him. His hands were covered in chocolate sauce, and Dean stole a quick glance at him and noticed Cas had several spots of chocolate on his face.

“Man, how do you even know how to make chocolates?” he asked, and stifled another yawn.

A smile slipped across the other mans lips.

“Would it surprise you, if I told you that the Men of Letters also had an extensive knowledge of cooking?”

“No,” Dean answered without a beat. 

He reached forward to take one of the chocolates off the plate but the dark-haired man slapped his hand away. 

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed, nursing his hand, although it of course hadn’t really hurt at all.

“You need to wait until it’s cooled down, Dean. You’ll get all messy if you eat them now.”

“What, like, you’re the new Gordon Ramsay or something?”

“No, although I have no clue who he is. It’s simply thinking in consequence.”

Dean groaned.

“Whatever,” he mumbled and crossed his arms. 

About 10 minutes later, while Dean was strangely fascinated by Cas’ hands and Cas was slightly distracted by the way Dean’s tongue came out once in a while and wet his lips, the first chocolates were finally done and cooled.

Dean reached forward again, only to be slapped away by Cas again. He was about to retort back, but Cas gave him a silent look to just shut up for a moment and let him do something. Dean decided he was too tired to do this discussion and sat up on the counter instead. Cas cautiously picked up one of the chocolates and turned around to Dean.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed.

“Cas, can’t I just eat it myse-“

“I won’t ask again.” 

Dean sighed theatrically before opening his mouth. 

“Close your eyes.”

Dean did as told. 

“Now tell me what’s inside the chocolate,” Cas said, before placing it on Dean’s waiting tongue.

The chocolate melted deliciously in his mouth and Dean groaned absently. When he started chewing the sensation spread around his mouth, with small hints of other tastes and aromas roaming around, creating a perfect balance in taste.

“Uhm…” he paused for a moment before pulling a thinking face, eyes still closed. “Rasberry?”

“Correct,” Cas confirmed. 

Dean chewed a bit more and let the taste spread around.

“Caramel, definitely,” he mumbled, his tongue now slipping out to catch what was left on his lips. “I can’t figure out the last one.”

“Love,” Cas said.

Dean’s eyes flew open.

Cas laughed, a short one, but it came from the stomach, and it did something in Dean’s stomach too.

“No, it’s sea salt.”

“Ah,” Dean said, trying to make it sound like he had expected that, I mean, pfft, of course. 

He noticed he wasn’t as sleepy. Everything around Dean seemed much more warm and comfortable, even though he was only in a t-shit and boxers. Then, again, so was Cas. (Blue cute boxers, with small cats scattered around. Dean had tried to convince him not to buy it, but Cas was very insistent. Of course, Dean would never admit they were kinda nice).

Cas turned around to fetch another chocolate. He gestured with it to make Dean understand it was same procedure. 

Dean opened his mouth patiently, waiting for another delicious sweet.

Cas was just about to put it on his tongue, before snatching his hand back and eating it himself. 

Dean gaped for a second or two, his lazy mind trying to figure out what just happened.

“Hey!” he said after a beat.

Cas made something like a slightly gloating noise.

Dean made a sound and pushed at Cas’ arm, in a weak attempt to seem displeased. Cas simply made a deep noise of pleasure, clearly displaying _just how much_ he was enjoying that piece and absently edged closer to Dean.

Dean became suddenly hyper aware of the warmth and sweet smell that was spilling out from Cas. His eyes glistened with amusement and made another noise, close to what reminded Dean of a moan.

He noticed the small patched of chocolate on Cas’ cheek, and without thinking, lifted his hand to swipe it away.

Cas’ skin was burning and cool against Dean’s finger and something pulled in Dean’s stomach; tickled all the way to his navel, and he felt that pool of warmth gather.

The former angel froze at Dean’s touch. Dean’s eyes glided slowly from Cas’ cheek and moved to the bright blue eyes.

Neither of them knew what to say.

Before Dean _could_ say anything, Cas moved his head gently(Dean’s heart skipped a beat and suddenly blood was rushing faster to his head than he could think and to be honest it rushed some other places as well) and took Dean’s finger into his mouth.

His mouth was warm and wet and Dean had to swallow dryly because _dear lord_. 

Cas’ tongue swept thoroughly around Dean’s finger to lick the chocolate off. He lingered for a while, before moving around and slowly, agonizing, slipped Dean’s finger out again.

Dean took a harsh, shaky breath.

Cas looked at him with this solemn look, before his pink tongue swept out and dapped his own lips and he hummed contempt.

“Oh fuck,” Dean mumbled before surging forwards and catching Cas’ mouth with his own.

His hand slipped into the thick mass of Cas’ dark hair and tugged gently, easing Cas’ mouth open with his own 

The hunters tongue slipped through their lips and gently touched, moved around with Cas’. He sighed into it, the heavy warm sensation in his stomach spreading through him, moving all the way to the tip of his fingers and toes. He could taste the chocolate, melting into the kiss, flickering around on the taste buds of Dean’s (or was it Cas’?) tongue; sweet, fresh mint, the coca, the slight crunch of nuts, all enriching the kiss.

Dean’s eyes had fluttered and shut, focusing on getting all the tastes.

Along with the taste of the chocolate, the taste of Cas blended in as well. Delicate vanilla, and yet some earthly, mushy smell.

The sloppy sound of kissing continued with heavy breaths between.

Dean leaned closer to the edge of the table, his legs catching behind the former angel’s legs and pushing him towards him, while pulling in his hair at the same time. Cas eagerly complied, leaning his body flush against Deans and let a throaty moan as he could feel Dean through their pants. 

Dean slid away from Cas’ mouth with a wet sound and breathed in small stutter gasps as Cas started grinding, creating more friction, seeking more warmth from each other. Dean moved down to ghost across Cas’ lips again.

“You, um,” he tried as Cas started pebbling kisses up Dean’s neck. “You can make chocolates more often. 

Dean could feel Cas grin against his skin.

“Only if you’ll eat them.”

Dean let out a shaky laugh as Cas starting nibbling his ear.

“Oh yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
